FIG. 1 is an illustrative view of a conventional filter for drinking water; water is poured into a left inlet tube 11 through a first filtering bottle 1, a second filtering bottle 2, an original third filtering bottle 3′ and an original fourth filtering bottle 4′, and discharged from a right outlet tube 41′ for drinking.
The filtering core of the first filtering bottle 1 is nonwoven in order to filter silt, rust, plankton and the like.
The second filtering bottle 2 is formed with a ceramic filtering core, which can filter the bacteria in the water such as colon bacillus.
The original third filtering bottle 3′ includes a compressed active carbon filtering core and a special alloy of copper and zinc (sold under the trademark KDF 55) for filtering chlorine, chemical poisons, pesticides, heavy metal and the like.
The original fourth filtering bottle 4′ is formed with an activated energy transformer, which is filled with different kinds of minerals that can radiate far infrared in order to activate the water with energy of far infrared. A magnet can be added to the original fourth filtering bottle 4′ for magnetizing the water.
However, the conventional filter for drinking water still has some disadvantages as follows:
Firstly, the magnet that is added to the original fourth filtering bottle 4′ will be rusted because it is dipped in the water, thereby the magnetism of the magnet will be reduced and the water will not be magnetized efficiently.
Secondly, the different kinds of minerals that are added to the original fourth filtering bottle 4′ will breed bacteria easily. The water therefore becomes contaminated without a subsequent filter to filter the bacteria.
Thirdly, the different kinds of minerals that are added to the original fourth filtering bottle 4′ will produce many mineral substances when dissolved in the water, and beverages made with this water will be contaminated with these mineral substances (e.g., calcium and magnesium). For instance, tea made with this water will be contaminated with calcium carbonate and magnesium carbonate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.